


A Hundred Times More

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a private thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Times More

Kaylee's warm and willing. Likes it hard and dirty sometimes. And she's game for anywhere and anytime, which is all kinds of a turn on. She likes the engine room best, which is nice, 'cause its noisy in there, and she can get good and loud.  


Mal tries to give orders, just like always. But he never seems surprised when Jayne don't pay attention to what he's saying.

Mal never complains later, so Jayne figures its alright.  


Zoe likes to be on top, of course. She's powerful, and he'll do anything she wants him to do when she's got him under her. She usually don't even let him take off his boots.

He don't mind.  


Wash is always cutting jokes, til the very end. But then his face flushes and he bites his lip almost through, and he looks tough. Like a man.

Jayne likes the taste of blood on his smile.  


Inara is grace personified, as always, but sometimes she likes to get her hands dirty. She usually leaves scratches down his back or the inside of his thighs.

They sting when he showers later, and he likes that.  


Simon's tough, for all that he's short and a pansy, and he likes to be in charge.

Jayne don't mind that either.  


River is bendy and flexible, and she likes heights. She was bent over the railing of the catwalk the first time, and he's pretty sure his grip on her hips was all that was keeping her from flying.  


Book is a preacher, so it should be wrong, but Jayne's never been too concerned with wrong and right.

And besides, it's only sometimes, after they've been lifting weights late at night, and Book's looking tired and on edge, like he gets sometimes around Mal.  


It's a private thing, Jayne knows. Not like whores or down time on some planet. It's a stress release.

Jayne's just the lever.

END


End file.
